Chapter 1: The New World
This is the first episode of the Terror Planet series. Summary In the middle of the night, Scooby is taken by a mysterious figure and they both disappear through the darkness. After discovering Scooby's disappearance, Shaggy tells the rest of the gang, who soon become embroiled in a plot to capture Mystery Incorporated. Plot Shaggy is in bed, Scooby, resting on the cover, Shaggy turns the light off. One hour later there's a gust of wind and a figure steps into the room. It walks towards the bed and examines the two humans. It chooses Scooby. First, the figure touches Scooby's head, which glows green, rendering him unconscious. Then the figure hoists the dog onto his shoulder and walks off into the night. Shaggy wakes up in the morning and finds that Scooby is not on his bed. He calls for him, but there's no answer. He consults his mother, who angrily points out that it was about time the dog left. Shaggy is distraught by this comment and heads to find his friends. At the Clam Cabin, Shaggy explains to the gang about Scooby's sudden disappearance. Velma finds it unlikely that Scooby could vanish in such a subtle manner. Fred and Daphne look concerned. Skipper Shelton overhears their conversation and explains about his brother Skipper Shelton, the manta rayer, who suddenly disappeared, but reappeared again after being chucked out of the water. It's night time again, and Daphne says goodnight to her sisters and gets into bed, also turning off the light. The same breeze picks up, this time awakening her. She slips out of bed and finds a figure in front of her. She screams and tries to make a run, but is grabbed by the scruff of her pyjamas and wrenched back into the figure's clutches. She is dragged through the window. The next morning, Fred and Velma arrive at the Sheriff's office to explain Daphne's disappearance and Scooby's before that. The sheriff complains that he has no time. The Mayor, Fred's father, arrives to tell him and Velma not to worry about them and told them that he had warned them before about crime solving and now they were being targeted. When Fred and Velma leave the office, the Mayor tells the Sheriff that the disappearances will increase tourism. Fred and Velma arrive at the radio station and find a depressed Shaggy lurking outside Angel Dynamite's studio. They decide to make a plan and so that night they were all going to stay in the same room and face whatever attacked them. Angel overhears this and secretly pockets a gun as they leave. They decide to stay at Fred's house, to Mayor Jones frustration, guessing it to be the next attack point. Fred prepares one of his trusted traps next to a closed window. Velma guards the door and Shaggy sits, still in depression, on the bed. Nothing happens until an hour later, when the window opens. The trap is set off, but it doesn't manage to capture the figure, who purposefully strides through the window frame. First, it zapps Shaggy out of existence, then Fred and finally Velma. Angel Dynamite enters the room and fires twice at the robot, who crumples into a of metal, but is disappointed to discover that the gang has completely vanished. Scooby and Daphne are calling to the others who are rising into consciousness. Velma is the first to wake up properly and is happy to see her friends. The other finally awake and after thorough examination, they find that they are trapped inside an enclosed chasm. Abruptly, a ghostly figure shows himself in front of them, claiming he is Nemonite Salavar. He explains about their journey to this new place and tells them that they will be here for a while. They must solve the mystery of the Terror Planet. The Mystery solvers begin to question him, but he retorts that he cannot, otherwise his time will run out. They don't understand, but have no time to question further as he disappears, repeating the words "Solve the Mystery". Two rocks slowly slide away and the gang are allowed to walk forward and find themselves on another planet... Characters * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Fred Jones * Daphne Blake * Velma Dinkley * Sheriff Bronson Stone * Angel Dynamite * Mayor Fred Jones * The Annihilator * Paula Rogers * Nemonite Salavar * Skipper Shelton * Colton Rogers (cameo) * Vincent Van Ghoul (cameo) Locations * Crystal Cove ** Rogers House ** Clam Cabin ** Blake House ** Jones House ** Sheriff's Office ** Radio Station * Terror Planet ** Terror Mountain References *Nemonite Salvar mentions that Mystery Incorporated won't be able to leave until the Mystery is Solved. The Mystery of Terror Planet. Notes/Trivia *This is the very first episode of the'' Terror Planet'' series ever broadcast. Category:Terror Planet episodes